Wo bist du, Levi?
by kobatokamijou
Summary: Eren dedicó sus sueños a las palabras, y en ellas un vínculo en buscar a ese hombre de nombre Levi. ¿Será que en verdad lo logrará? /Reencarnación/ RiRen/ Drabble.


**Género: Drama/ Romance / Reencarnación.**

**Tipo: Drabble. **

**Pareja: Levi x Eren. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hajiem Isayama. **

**Espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Wo bist du, Levi?<strong>

**.**

Leyó por última vez ese párrafo. Cerró sus ocultado su mirada verde dorada mientras suspiraba. ¿Cuánto había logrado a través de la vida? Aún recordaba cuando tenía 7 años. Su primer amor fueron las lágrimas saladas que botaron sus ojos cuando su padre le gritó a su mamá "Zorra Infeliz" y rompía a la vez su florero favorito, después descubrió su primer enemigo. El alcohol. Por que el alcohol había vuelto a su padre un monstruo confuso que le provocaba perder la razón. Sin embargo eso no era suficiente, eso tan solo había sido del inicio de su deseo: Sentirse lleno.

Imaginó en su mente sus sueños. Ese hombre que recurría en su mente durante tantos años, 18 para ser precisos. Ese hombre que solo conocía por el nombre "Levi" nada más.

¿Era un sueño o algo más?

A los 10 años él escribió su primer poema. Y su padre salió de rehabilitación.

Ambos festejaban. Uno vida y el otro el inicio de la aventura y el futuro. Recordaba que al llegar a casa, su madre le regaló a su padre un beso y a él una sonrisa.

Cuando cumplió 12 su mamá fue víctima de una feroz fiebre. Su primer amor y su peor enemigo volvieron al tan solo parpadear.

Sintiendo como su amante le besaba las mejillas escribió en la última página de su cuaderno:

_**Wo bist du, Levi?**_

Volvió a mirar ese título."_¿Dónde estás, Levi?"_ Había llamado su obra.

Hace no un tiempo que comenzó a publicar pequeños escritos en internet, y una descabellada idea decidió contactarlo. a eso hombre de sus sueños preguntándose a sí mismo si era real o no. Pero le quemaba tanto por dentro que decidió indagar.

Esta vez quería intentar el mundo real. Lo llevaría a una editorial.

Una vez que terminó de leer todo decidió meter el manuscrito al sobre. Esperaba que si ese hombre realmente era real lo encontrara. Si es que eso podía ser posible. Cualquier persona en el muerdo desea conocer a el hombre o en su caso mujer de sus sueños. Literalmente en el caso de Eren.

Así que sintiendo una presión explotarle en sus venas tomó el sobre y con desesperación se dirigió a la salida de su casa. Quería que su padre le digiera suerte, pero él solo estaba mirando el televisor con esa expresión muerta.

-Eren.- Le llamó su padre antes que el joven diera un paso a abrir la puerta.

Eren se sorprendió, y con una expresión de sorpresa miró a su padre esperando que continuara lo que le fuera a decir.

-Creo que esta vida será mejor, así que por favor…no te rindas.

El castaño miró a su padre tratando de buscar coherencia en sus palabras pero no la hallaba. Movió su cabeza asintiendo. Eso sería suficiente por ahora, pero cómo no darle la razón, incluso el se sentía nervioso, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía un nuevo cambio. quería encontrar a alguien. No algo.

Alguien.

-Levi. -pronuncio suavemente al mirar el cielo nublado. - Ese es tu nombre. -volvió a decir Eren pensando en ese hombre que le quitaba el sueño y se lo regresaba.

¿acaso era normal soñar con un hombre de la cuál ahora vivía enamorado? ¿De un sueño?

Por que así era, él se sentía enamorado y no lo comprendía.

Una vez que llegó a la editorial, lo atendieron con la formalidad indicada, después lo hicieron pasar a una gran oficina. Dentro de ella había una silla de espaldas.

Eren tragó grueso.

-Hey.-le llamó el hombre que se encontraba sentado en la silla. Pero aún no podía verlo, sin embargo Eren sintió que la sangre se le paralizaba.

Después vio como una mano lanzaba su manuscrito al escritorio.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-preguntó el hombre volteando su silla para por fin mirarle de frente.

Sus piernas le fallaron en ese momento.

-¿Levi?-preguntó mientras sentía que sus ojos perdían visión por la humedad que comenzaba a florecer en ellos.

-Te estaba esperando, mocoso.-le dijo mientras sonreía.

Después Eren recordó las palabras de su padre.

Ya tenían coherencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, esto ha sido el drabble de hoy c: <strong>

**Es bastante sencillito, espero que les haya gustado uvu y hayan pasado una agradable lectura. **

**¡Gracias poer leer!**

**Los quiero, hasta la próxima. c:**


End file.
